In recent years, telecommunication devices have advanced from offering simple voice calling services to providing users with many new features. Telecommunication devices now provide messaging services such as email, text messaging, and instant messaging; data services such as Internet browsing; media services such as storing and playing a library of favorite songs; location services; and many others.
Thus, apart from voice traffic (e.g., traffic associated with communicating voice signal during a telephone call), telecommunication devices often communicate data traffic (e.g., traffic associated with, for example, browsing the Internet) with a base station. As an example, while browsing the Internet, a telecommunication device may download data packets from a base station, and upload data packets to the base station.
In a wireless communication network, a base station may communicate with a plurality of proximally located telecommunication devices. In general, in such a wireless communication network, the downlink traffic (e.g., traffic from the base station to a telecommunication device) may be heavier than the uplink traffic (e.g., traffic from the telecommunication device to the base station). For example, while a user uses the telecommunication device to browse the Internet, more number of data packets, in general, gets downloaded by the telecommunication device from the base station, compared to the number of data packets uploaded by the telecommunication device to the base station.
However, uplink traffic generally comprises smaller packets, e.g., compared to the downlink traffic (e.g., due to a nature of Internet browsing). Moreover, an interval during which uplink data packets are transmitted may be smaller, e.g., compared to an interval during which downlink data packets are transmitted. Thus, signaling overhead for the uplink traffic (e.g., comprising control signals, acknowledgements, etc. associated with uplink traffic) may be significant (e.g., compared to the downlink traffic). These factors may lead to congestion in the uplink traffic. Congestion in the uplink traffic may have an adverse effect on a wireless communication network, e.g., may result in call failure, relatively high noise in the uplink traffic, or the like.